


¿Qué es el honor?

by Damablanca



Series: Palabras. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brienne va al parlamento, F/M, Honor, discursos, tal vez mucho contenido social, warning:puede ser aburrido XD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: Brienne da un discurso.





	

Brienne se paró frente al estrado donde se daban discursos de apertura. Estaba sudando, y por cómo sentía la piel arder de seguro estaba completamente sonrojada. Vio a Jaime Lannister sentado en la parte de atrás, junto con la delegación de La Tierra de los Ríos. Hacia el frente estaban sentados las senadora Tyrell y Mormont, el senador Stark y la embajadora lyssena. A un costado estaban los periodistas, grabando y tomando fotos. El brillo y el ruido de los flashes la ponía nerviosa.

Brienne sabía que su verdadero auditorio estaba reducido al presidente del congreso.

* * *

Jaime se acomodó en la parte trasera de la sala. Vio a Brienne subir al estrado, vestida con un traje blanco que sólo realzaba su constitución andrógina. Se había cortado el cabello. Seis meses atras, ella le había sonreido con ternura, compartiendo una taza de café y sueños en una esquina de la capital. Aquel momento fugaz aun lo calentaba por las noches.

Ella comezó a hablar:

"Es... es mi intención hacer este discurso breve." Brienne hizo una pausa observando al auditorio lleno con sus enormes ojos azules, y Jaime sabía que había determinación en aquella mirada. "El senador Lannister me obligó a hacer una apuesta sobre esta ley. Si lo convencía con mi discurso, no solo tendría su voto sino su representación para la promoción ante el ejecutivo. Sabemos que los consejeros del presidente están en contra de firmar una Declaración de Derechos Humanos en esta época del año lectivo. Menos aún cuando ésta no solo promueve la protección hacia todos los ciudadanos de Poniente, sino a todos los individuos de nuestro planeta, sean estos de dothrakis, essosis, de las Islas del Hierro o de más allá del Muro. Siempre estamos en guerra, así que quien le da derechos al enemigo?"

Una ola de murmullos se escuchó en la sala. El senador Lannister torció la boca en una sonrisa y Jaime veía los titulares del día siguiente.

  
"Voy a hablarles de uno de los conceptos que están establecidos en este proyecto. El honor. Es curioso, pues mi padre me enseñó su forma particular de ver lo que esto significaba para él.  Pero lo que yo aprendí de él tuvo que ver más con sus acciones que con sus palabras ¿Quieren saber qué es el honor? Entrado el siglo XXI suena rídiculo hablar sobre una palabra tan ligada al feudalismo y a la monarquía derribada hace doscientos años. Pueden creer que el honor es una concepción hipócrita acerca de la percepción que la sociedad tiene sobre sus ciudadanos, o una excesiva valoración sobre la protección hacia las decisiones que toma el individuo por parte de la sociedad. Lo cierto es que el honor para mi, alejado de cualquier pretensión jurídica, es la responsabilidad del individuo sobre sus actos, ligados a la libertad inherente a todo ser humano y a su dignidad. El honor es la búsqueda de un accionar justo, y cómo sociedad es nuestro trabajo velar por la oportunidad de que cada hombre o mujer sea capaz de ejercerlo en forma íntima y también capaz de que sus acciones transciendan al ámbito social."

  
"El honor es un derecho universal. Y si no somos capaces de aceptar eso más allá de una visión protocolar o jurídica, entonces debemos empezar a cuestionar si estamos preparados para sobrevivir como civilización."

El auditorio quedó en silencio. Jaime vió como Brienne cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Estas siempre eran sus batallas, causas perdidas. Quería estar con ella. Creer en lo mismo, luchar con ella, dejar que en medio de la oscuridad ella fuera su guía, la única luz en el mundo.

Clap.

El primer aplauso lo sorprendió.

Clap. Clap. Su hermano, Tyrion Lannister había empezado a aplaudir. Pequeño bastardo. Los demas aplausos lo siguieron a él. Despues de todo el senador era el presidente del congreso y uno de los hombres más poderosos del gobierno.

Brienne lo miró con desconfianza.

"No está mal." Dijo Tyrio divertido. "Lo hace ver como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte."

Brienne se mojó los labios.

"Gané la apuesta?"

Unas cuantas carcajadas se escucharon en medio del auditorio.

"Sí. Es difícil no ganarla si se publicita en televisión nacional."

Más risas.

Brienne le dio una venia suave y bajó del estrado.

* * *

Ella decidió salir por atrás para evitar a los periodistas. Alalaya había prometido encargarse de las preguntas, después de todo eran un equipo y Brienne no tenía que ser la única expuesta al escrutinio público. Jaime la alcanzó en el estacionamiento.

"¡Tarth!"

Tuvo que llamarla dos veces antes de girar hacia él. Jaime Lannister. Seis meses y el hombre parecía inamovible ante el paso del tiempo.

"Lannister."

"Bien hecho."

Brienne se encogió de hombros. Aquello era como recibir una palmadita paternal. Eso la molestó.

"Por hoy la función en el circo fue favorable. No se sabe mañana."

Ésa era la frase que él repetía cuando tenía un mal día. Brienne lo dijo sin pensar.

"Le ganaste a mi hermano, eso es algo de lo cual yo estaría orgulloso."

Brienne se encogió de hombros. Se sentía mareada. Tenía que salir rápido de allí. Cuando hizo ademán de girar él le tomó la mano.

"Hey..." Jaime murmuró suavemente. "Estoy orgulloso de tí."

"No quiero tu orgullo." Brienne se alejó y comenzó a llorar.

"Te amo."

"¿En serio? No me trataste bien cuando estábamos juntos. Y eso... eso que teníamos ni siquiera era una relación."

En sus amargas discusiones ella siempre era la testaruda y él se encargaba de repetirlo una y otra vez.

"Te amo." Volvió a decir Jaime y se paró frente a ella. "Podemos empezar más lento esta vez. No voy a disculparme por cómo soy. Ya has visto todo lo que hay. Lo malo y lo bueno. Te lo he dado todo. Dime tú ¿Ya me has mostrado todo lo que hay?"

Brienne lo miró detenidamente y luego lo besó.

  


  


  



End file.
